


diametrically opposed, foes

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Painting, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "History obliterates, in every picture it paints, it paints me and all my mistakes..."-- The World Was Wide Enough.Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr, from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 16





	diametrically opposed, foes

**Author's Note:**

> I considered splitting them up into two posts for each portrait but I rather like how they look sat together as they are in my moleskine :)

**diametrically opposed, foes**

****


End file.
